My Best Friend Will Live Forever
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: Emily is 16 years old. she has lived in forks her whole life, but she doesn't really have any friends, tell one day she see something in the woods now she has a bestfriend who will live forever.   Please review
1. Gossip

**Chapter 1**

my name is Emily Stevens. I'm 16 years old and i have the most umm interesting best friend. I live in a really small town, Forks Washington. Well i technically live in two towns. I live on the dividing line of Forks and the La Push. I spend most of my time alone, well i use to, in the woods drawing or writing stories or poems.

I don't really have many friends, there are a few people at my school that talk to me, but none i would call a friend. Except maybe this one boy, Jacob Black, he has always been nice to me. I live to far in the woods to go to Forks high school so i go to the small high school in La Push. I besides Jacob though i don't talk to anyone but Rose.

I was born in Forks, and grew up in town, but one day my mom decided she needed a change and we moved to the woods. Its just my mom and me, i don't know why she got such a big house for just two people. I like going into town sometimes. I still talk to the kids from when i was younger and they call me.

About a year ago now i got a call from my old best friend Angela she called to tell me about the new family that moved into town.

"Emmy you have to come visit and see them!" Angela screamed into the phone. Angela is a very quick girl but she does like to gossip.. with me.

"Why Ang? Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"No i mean, they are hot!"

"ANG!? Thats so shallow."

"ok. But still you have to see them" she laughed.

"Sure Angela" i laughed. "i gotta go bye!" i didn't really. I never went to see them i always had an excuse it broken my heart to ignore Ang like that but she had Jessica now she didn't need me. After about 3 weeks Angela stopped calling about the Cullen's, the new kids in town, she called every once and a while to ask me to hang out. And i would but not a lot. There wasn't much gossip until the second semester of school started. When the police chef ,Charlie Swan, signed his daughter Bella up for school. Than on Bella's first day i got a call but not much else until one night at about 10 i got a call.

"EMILY!" mom called up the stairs to my room.

"YA!?"

"PHONE! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS NO CALLS AFTER 9 ON SCHOOL NIGHTS!"

"YES MOM" i yelled back and walked to the phone. "Hello?" i couldn't think who would call at 10 at night.

"Oh my Gosh EMMY! You will never guess what happened tonight."

it was Angela and she was right i would never guess i never do. "what Ang?"

"EDWARD CULLEN CAME AND PICKED UP BELLA AND TOOK HER TO DINNER TONIGHT!!"

"Oh my god Ang? That's amazing" i replied sarcastically.

"Oh Emmy you know it is. I think they are dating!"

"so?"

"So, Edward Cullen is smoking, every girl thinks so."

"And? Whats wrong with Bella?"

"Nothing its just will she's plain. I mean shes pretty sorta but plain. I thought Edward would date like a model. Or some blond if anyone from school i thought maybe Lauren"

"Oh, well than im Happy for Bella but im going to bed. Night Ang."

"Night she signed." it was 2 weeks after that call that i met Rose. And a week and a half before i saw them.


	2. Rosalie

**Chapter 2**

I was in the forest sketching when i first saw them. I was drawing out a valley, the trees and rocks, when i heard a weird noise. I put my book down and looked at the event unfolding. There were two, well they looked like men, men in the valley. They came racing out of the shadows after a bear and a mountain lion. I was not close enough to see facial features but close enough to see what was happening.

The large of the two grabbed the bear and turn its head quickly and hard to the right and the neck snapped. Than he lay it on the ground and bit into its neck. Than the other did the same to the mountain lion. The two seemed to drink the blood from the creatures before heading off into the woods. The whole thing took maybe 10 minutes and i was in shook when they were done. I just sat back on the rock staring at the corpses of the animals bodies laying limp on the ground. The sun was starting to set when headed home. My ears peeled for any noises that seemed odd, completely afraid those men would come back. I didn't dare tell anyone about that day in the woods. I never went back to the spot either.

RPOV

Edward and i had never ever fought, we were always best friends. But now this Bella obsession has throw him over board. How can he be in love with a human. They can never really be together.

"we can too Rosalie!"

"EDWARD! Get out of my thoughts i hate when you do that.!"

"than stop thinking things about me and Bella."

"Are you going to change her?"

"NO!"

"than I'm right you can't ever really be with her! You can't love a human!"

"you fell in love with Emmett when he was human."

"Yes but Carlise Changed him"

"so your saying if you had met, Emmett before the bear attack you wouldn't have still loved him."

"Well i don't Edward that didn't happen."

"But you were in love with Emmett when you met him?"

"Yes of course."

"Than if that bear attack hadn't happened you still would have loved him."

"I guess"

"Than im right!" Edward said as he walked out of the room.

"ESME! I'm not going to School today im going Hunting i will be home on Saturday" i yelled to my mom and i raced out of the house. Stupid EDWARD! Ok maybe he was right but so freaking what. I would have asked Emmett if he wanted to be a vampire and changed him. I would be so stubborn about it.

EPOV

i was sketching the mountains when i heard a familiar noise. It was the sound those men had made. I ducked behind the tree i had been sitting in front of and watched. This time thought it was not a big muscular guy or a small guy with bronze hair. No it was a young looking blond girl. She came running out of the trees just 50 yards away, chasing a group of deer. She kick 4 of them in about 20 seconds and the others ran away. Than she drank the blood of each animal.

I was in shock again but this time i was not going to sit around till twilight. I moved to slip away and i snapped a twig. What happened next happened very fast. The girl looked up and sniffed the air than she was standing in front of me in seconds. Her beautiful face staring down at me with black eyes. She was not happy to see me.

"He...lll..oo?" i spat out looking at her. This seemed to surprise her.

"Hi" she smiled down at me. The wind changed directions and than her face changed to. As if instantly her face changed her mean to happy, her black evil eyes changed to a sweet golden honey colour and she lowered her self to sit next to me.

"how are you?" she asked.

"Well, umm, I'm, ah, well, kinda scared and confessed actually." i told her. Than with a sarcastic tone not really caring the answer i laughed out. "and you?"

she looked at me. "I'm alright. Why are you scared."

well is she dumb or does she realize i just watched her kill than drink the blood from 4 deer in 5 minutes. "umm well, im not sure if you know this but You. Just. Killed. 4. Deer!"

"Oh you saw that? Thats not good?"

"No i wouldn't say thats good either, but why do you say its not good?"

"Well because.. can you keep a secret?"

"I'm told i can't, and umm hun even if i wanted to tell someone i just saw a teenage girl kill 4 deer in 5 minutes, i wouldn't, because no one would believe me!"

"5 minutes really? ok, well im a Vampire you see an.."

"Your a What?"

"May i please finish?"

"Oh yes im sorry carry on, Crazy lady"

"I'm not crazy. I am a Vampire, but my family and i don't kill people you see"

"and we thank you" i comment.

"Please stop that" she stares at me, i go thought to motions of "zipping my lip" and she carries on "we drink the blood of animals instead, my dads a doctor."

"That's great a vampire doctor. Did you hit your head?"

"No and im tell you the true!"

"right and i believe you"

"no you don't!"

"your right i don't. Hey i have a question do you have two brothers, one big lots muscular and another with bronze hair?"

"Emmett and Edward! Yes i do, well Emmett's my husband but Edwards my brother"

"Your husband?"

"Ahh, boyfriend, sorta." i serious was thinking this girl had lost her mind. Vampires only come out at night, they have fangs, and they don't live in forks!

"Umm are you sure your all right?"

"Of Course?" you know what this girls nuts i better go before something happens.

"You know what i gotta go." i smile to her. " and you better think of a better story hun, cuz vampires only come out a night, they have fangs, and THEY AREN'T REALLY!" i say over my shoulder as i walk away, but shes not there anymore, i turn around and find her sitting on a rock just a head of me.

"Explain that smartie pants?"

"your an Olympic runner?"

"did you hear my get up?"

"No"

"I am what i am, you don't have to believe me, but i am a vampire"

"Ok, but really i have to go its getting dark and my mom doesn't like me staying out late."

"Ok, sure, i will see you around" and it didn't seem like a questions, more like a threat.


End file.
